Saturday Meetings
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Just another Saturday city council meeting.


**Disclaimer: **The characters aren't mine, just borrowing them for a while for my own entertainment!

**A/N:** I watched _The Price of Gold_ the other day, and I always did enjoy the scene where Regina tells Henry not to leave the house. Then of course this idea was born and well it has a surprising twist at the end ;) I've put this under M rated even though it probably isn't that explicit but still safer than sorry. Beta work done by Madam Mayor. Please enjoy and reviews are always welcome!

**/ - x - x - x - /**

"I know you think otherwise, but I don't enjoy these Saturday city council meetings," Regina said as she applied lipstick to her lips and rubbed them together. "Sometimes they're just unavoidable. Now, you know the rules?" she asked, running a hand through her hair as she turned to face Henry.

"Yes on homework, no on TV, and stay inside," Henry recited.

"Good boy. Under no circumstance do you leave this house," Regina ordered.

"What if there was a fire and the house was burning down. I couldn't escape because you said not to leave," Henry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In case of an emergency, yes get out. Otherwise, stay put!" she growled. "I'll be home before five pm sharp," Regina added, grabbing her bag and leaving. Henry watched through the window as Regina got into her car and reversed down the driveway. He waited a few minutes before he grabbed his backpack and left through the backdoor. He took his usual shortcut across town; ducking through back alleys and running across fields. Henry ran up the stairs and hammered on the apartment door.

"Hi Henry," Mary Margaret greeted.

"Hello Miss Blanchard," Henry replied, smiling back. "Is Emma here?" he asked, peering around his teacher.

"Sorry Henry, she isn't. She left half an hour ago," Mary Margaret apologised. "She said she had a Saturday meeting," she added quietly.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Regina stood outside the small bed and breakfast and looked up at the building. _'Room 45, second floor'_ a text buzzed on her phone. She smiled to herself as she pushed back the door and headed for the stairs. Regina found the room easily enough and knocked on the door. She smiled as the door swung open and Emma stood on the other side. She stepped aside to let Regina in.

"Find it easy enough?" Emma asked, starting a conversation.

"I'm Mayor of this town, I could walk around blindfolded and still know where I am!" she retorted.

"Sorry," Emma mumbled closing the door. Regina smiled to herself; she did enjoy taunting the young saviour. "What are you doing?" Emma squeaked seeing Regina move across the room and undress down to her matching black lingerie.

"It's hot outside today," Regina paused by the bathroom door. "Plus the air-conditioning in my car broke," she added as she stripped down to her bare skin. Emma turned her head back to the face the wall as she shifted her weight on the bed. The full length mirror however was angled so that Emma could see straight into the bathroom. _'Regina must've left the door wide open on purpose,'_ Emma thought to herself as she watched the brunette step into the shower and turn on the water. Her skin began to hum with anticipation as saw the water run down Regina's body. Regina ran her hands through her hair; she shook her head and squeezed the bottle of the body wash into her hands. Emma tore off her clothes, leaving a trail towards the bathroom.

"You know, you are very seductive," Emma groaned in Regina's ear as she wrapped the brunette's waist.

"Apparently you have very little self-control," Regina teased as she felt the blonde's hand wander up her body and fondled her breasts.

"Spread 'em," the Sheriff ordered.

"Spread what?" Regina asked confused. Emma tapped the inside of Regina's knees with her own legs. Regina placed her hands flat against the tiled shower wall as Emma lightly traced her fingertips down towards Regina's sex. Teasingly she stroked the length of Regina's pussy. "Please…" Regina begged.

"Shout my name; let everyone know how much you like being fucked by a girl!" Emma groaned into Regina's ear. The blonde separated the older woman's wet folds and pushed her finger inside. With her other hand, Emma let it fall down and started to rub Regina's clit. Emma felt Regina's leg begin to buckle as she moved her fingers faster.

"Oh my god," Regina gasped as she was driven into orgasm oblivion. Regina pressed her forehead against the shower as she took in heavy uneven breathes.

"Was that good?" Emma asked as she kissed the back of Regina's neck.

"You have no idea," she whispered turning around. "Now, it's your turn," she grinned as her lips crashed down against Emma's. Regina turned off the water and pushed Emma backwards, still kissing her. Regina shuffled towards the bed, kicking clothes out of the way. She pushed Emma down onto the bed and towered over her. Emma wiped her face from the water drops dripping of Regina's body. Regina placed kisses all over Emma's body and slowly made her way up to the blonde's lips. Emma sucked on Regina's lip as oxygen became necessary. Regina left a trail of kisses down Emma's body. The brunette licked and sucked and circled around Emma's sex, even giving her a gentle nibble at times. Emma bucked her hips forward indicating she wanted more. A grin appeared on Regina's face as she focused on giving pleasure to Emma. The blonde began to moan and groan louder, she clenched at the sheets as she reached the climax. Emma fell against the bed panting heavily after coming hard. Regina smiled down at Emma and lay next to her. The older woman waited until she had caught her breath back before propping herself up on her elbow. She glanced across at the clock on the bedside table and scrambled to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked curiously.

"I have to go," Regina called from the bathroom as she dried herself down. "Henry's expecting me home at five," she continued as she got dressed. "I'll see you again, yes? The next council meeting?" she said moving back into the room and over to the mirror were her shoes and bag had ended up. Regina quickly raked a hand through her hair and straightened out her dress. "Oh, and don't forget – you left your socks under the bed," Regina muttered as she headed for the door.

"Wait," Emma shouted, sitting up. "You forgot something," she added.

"What was that, Miss Swan?" Regina said, turning back around. She bit down on her lip as Emma sauntered towards her. Emma beamed up at Regina as she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her passionately. "Emma!" Regina growled, pushing her off. She looked down at her semi-saturated dress.

"Bye," Emma waved innocently as Regina stormed out of the room.


End file.
